


Rogue

by Pixie_Child



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan vs Scott. She's really still a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Scott/Rogue, minor ref. to Jean/Logan

An animalistic growl break the silence of the room, and the next thing you know, his hand is on your neck, pinning you to the wall.

"You fucking bastard."

"Nice to see you, too."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Confusion form in your mind, unable to figure out what he means. He couldn't be what you think he's saying, because she wouldn't have told him. She didn't want any of them to know. Not yet. She had told you that she wasn't ready for them to know yet.

"About what?" You choke out, even though it's hard to speak with his hand cutting off your air.

"Rogue." Shit. He does know. "Well?" He demands, shaking you slightly, and black dots begin to cloud your vision.

"Logan..."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I can't breathe." He frowns for a moment, before his face forms his trademark smirk, and he flings you across the room like a child's doll. Your head hits the wall with a solid thump, but you manage to stay conscious.

"We had breakfast this morning," he snarls, advancing, obviously disgusted. "And she smelt like you. You were all over her. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He pauses, and you realize he's waiting for an answer.

"She didn't want anybody to know yet. She wanted to-"

"That's not what I asked you!"

"Look, she-"

"Stay the hell away from her!"

"She's a grown woman!"

"She's 21! And you're old enough to be her father!" Unable to help it, you give a harsh laugh, earning a kick in the gut. "You're one to talk. You could be Jean's grandfather!"

"Damit, is that what this is about? You're using her to get back at me?"

"No. That's not what this is about. I'm with her because she's an amazing woman." You pause to breathe. "And I'm not going to leave her, no matter what you say."

Rubbing your neck, you get up, and start to leave your office.

"You'd better watch it, one-eye." Looking back at him, you grimace.

"No. You had better watch it. Next time you try that, I may just fight back."

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading this one inspired a later one entitled 'Back Stage', Comicverse, where it's Scott doing the yelling.


End file.
